darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
God Statues
God Statues is a Construction Distraction and Diversion released on 3 January 2013. It may be completed once a month. The aim is to aid Copernicus Glyph in building five statues around Gielinor, one in each of the following places: Lumbridge, Taverley, Canifis, Gu'Tanoth and Prifddinas. At each site, the player is able to make a figure that represents one of five gods: Commander Zilyana for Saradomin, Juna for Guthix, K'ril Tsutsaroth for Zamorak, General Graardor for Bandos and Glarial for Seren. Doing so will yield Construction experience, in addition to experience in either Prayer or Slayer. Gameplay To take part you must satisfy at least one of the following requirements: *Completed at least 60 Achievements *Completed Let Them Eat Pie *Completed or manually turned off tutorial mode To begin, speak to Copernicus Glyph who can be found at the locations of the statues and pick a type of statue. Scaffolding must then be erected. Copernicus will tell you the total amount of scaffolding, as well as the minimum and maximum heights of any individual scaffolding pillar. There are five scaffolding spots, and players can add or remove pieces by using the arrows on each spot. Once the maximum number of pieces are in place, click on Copernicus' portrait, and he will inspect the scaffolding positioning and tell the player if any pieces are right or wrong. When all the pieces are in the correct position, work will begin on the statue. While unlikely, it is possible to have your first guess be correct, meaning the required scaffolding is not dependent on you making a certain number of incorrect guesses. You can determine when all the scaffolding is correct by when Copernicus' portrait changes from red to green. If the statue built in an area matches the religion of that area, the reward will be Prayer experience. However, building the "wrong" statue for the area will result in attacks by fanatics, which will give Slayer experience when defeated. The statues range in quality from plain at level 1 Construction to masterpiece at level 90 Construction. Five statues can be built each calendar month. On the first of the new month, the statues are automatically destroyed, allowing new ones to be built. The crystal saw will NOT work with the statue, so it cannot be used to build the next tier of statue. After the statues have been built and you have claimed your experience reward, players can pray at the statues to restore their prayer points. The statues do not need to be built in the order Copernicus suggests. Locations Fanatics If the wrong god statue is built at a place where another god is worshipped, a fanatic aligned with that god will appear and will attack the player when they pray at the statue. Upon killing the fanatic, the player will receive slayer experience. Should a player flee the scene, they must wait 1 minute before they may attempt to fight the fanatic again. Statue types Rewards Experience For completing the statue, players will gain Construction experience as if they had just used a Large XP lamp in that skill. For praying at a location-appropriate statue, or slaying a fanatic at a location-inappropriate statue, players will gain Prayer or Slayer experience respectively, as if they had just used a Medium XP lamp. *The Construction experience reward is not affected by wearing the Construction costume or Sculpting chisel or by bonus experience. *The Prayer experience reward is not affected by bonus prayer experience. Chisel Making at least one statue to a particular god for four months at any time, the player will be awarded with a Sculpting chisel in the colour of the god they choose. It will give an invisible Construction boost of 1 level (this boosts stacks with the boosts of the Crystal saw, Spicy stews and tea). The chisel also offers a bonus 1% XP gain during construction training. If the chisel is destroyed, the player can retrieve it at Copernicus Glyph. Trivia *Upon release, the experience given was counted from a different formula, that gave only about 1/4 experience. This was changed a few hours after and players who had already completed their statues were able to rebuild them being awarded with correct amount of experience. **Also upon release, there was a glitch that allowed players to gain massive amounts of Construction experience in a short time. Some accounts were able to use this to take new accounts to 200 million Construction experience in a single day; some accounts have been banned. Some players also used the 10% bonus xp from the refer-a-friend program to gain massive experience without abusing the glitch. Jagex has fixed this to some degree as of now. **Furthermore, when you finished building all of the God Statues and Copernicus Glyph thanks you, there was a typo when he says: "Finally! It's time to relax for a while. Couldn't have done it without you, of course. Many thanks!" This has since been fixed. *After building the statue, and praying at it for experience, the statue can still be used to restore Prayer points. *For players with levels at each construction requirement, this Distraction and Diversion is one of the best methods for Construction experience. *If you build the wrong statue in Taverley and are attacked by a Moss Giant it will drop normal bones upon death instead of the expected big bones. *Until 20 May 2013, even after "The World Wakes" quest has been completed and after Guthix has died, when building a statue of Juna, the following message comes up: "Your prayer pleases Guthix". However now it says "Your prayer honours Guthix". *When a fanatic appears, the left click option of the statue becomes "Run Away". * When teleporting to the closest lodestones via the minigames tab under the adventures menu, the order is Lumbridge, Taverley, Gu'Tanoth, then Canifis. However, after the first two statues would be completed, instead of teleporting to the Yanille lodestone, it used to teleport you to the Ardougne lodestone. This has been fixed. * The scaffolding during the building process of the Lumbridge statue appears much thinner and lighter when compared to scaffolding of the other locations. Gallery God Statues concept art.png|Concept art Seren god statue concept.png|Concept art of Queen Glarial's god statue References Category:God Statues Category:Repeatable events